The purpose of this study is to determine if basal pancreatic polypeptide (PP) levels are elevated in healthy elderly volunteers, to determine the relative contribution of sham-feeding and meals to the secretion of pancreatic polypeptide, and to determine if glucose intolerance affects PP secretion.